


Community Service

by Jeremybelmondo



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremybelmondo/pseuds/Jeremybelmondo
Summary: Or the one in which Rizzo is the MLB's badboy that plays for the cubbies, and Kris is the coach for little league team, where Rizzo is going to do his community Service.





	1. What a jerk!

Kris looked at his watch it was already half past 12. He should already be there. He wondered if he was even gonna show up to his first day of community Service. After all spoiled people like Anthony Rizzo did whatever they felt like, without thinking of the consequences. Despite the fact that he was an amazing player, 3 WS, 5 golden gloves and 1 mvp, he knew Rizzo's reputation as the bad boy of the mlb and a total partyboy.

wow, look, look-he could hear the Kids saying, who had all stopped warming up and were staring at the custom blue Ferrari parking next to the field.

And there he was, Anthony Rizzo, arriving half an hour late to his first day of community Service. All dressed up in his cubs gear, in case none of the kids knew who he was which of course they did. Wearing sunglasses and waving at everyone like a rockstar, as if community service was some kind of opportunity to receive the flattery he was used to, instead of a punishment-Kris thought

You're late-was the first thing Kris said to Rizz as they met on the field. Rizzo of course noted Kris's angry tone but just brushed it off. 

All the kids were gathered around them

Take it easy, coach. I was late cause I went buying these-Rizzo opened the bag he was carrying and started throwing cubs shirts to every single kid on the field, to which the kids unanimously cheered. 

Kris noticed Rizzo's breath stank of beer, no wonder he had been found guilty of DUI.

Okay Kids, all of you say thanks to mr. Rizzo here, and keep warming up-Kris told the kids, and they did as told

Btw, the shirts are signed, we can take pictures later if you want-Rizzo yelled to the kids

Anthony, I hope you're here on time tomorrow. Please help me bring the bats so we can start practicing, and help yourself to some gum, I think you might need it.-Kris said as he walked towards his office signaling Rizzo to follow him

Rizzo who was definitely hungover just kept waving at the kids as they walked towards the office. 

Okay the bats are over there, take them out to the field. And then come back, so you can help me fill the coolers with water and gatorade and take them out-Kris said to rizzo, as Rizzo had already taken a few pieces of gum and was chewing on them. 

Kris had already finished filling the coolers 20 minutes ago, and Anthony Rizzo was nowhere to be seen to help him carry them outside. 

Run! run! run-Rizzo was shouting as he jumped up and down excitedly, watching as the little girl was just getting out of third base towards home. The little girl, about 12, slid towards home, before the catcher could even tag her. And was welcomed by rizzo at the plate, who lift her to congratulate her.

Kris watched all of this through the fence that sorrounded the field. And he noticed the girl that had scored was his very own daughter kristina, being lifted by a hungover Anthony Rizzo. 

Mr. Rizzo, I thought I told you to help me out with the coolers. And Kristina you could've strain yourself with that slide, you didn't finish your warm up-Kris said in an authorative tone. 

I'm sorry dad... I mean... coach Bryant-Kristina replied, and Rizzo was shocked to learn the little girl he was still holding in his arms was Kris Bryant's daughter. 

Okay kids, restart the warm up, and you can play with mr Rizzo after that-Kris said and the Kids obeyed

As they were walking towards the office to get the coolers out, Rizzo grabbed Kris by the shoulder. It was a tight grip Kris thought. 

You know coach, you should try and relax, they're just kids, they want to have fun-Rizzo said, trying to calm Bryant who looked annoyed and really upset

First of all, it's coach Bryant, second kids could ve gotten hurt since they didn't finish warming up and they didn't have all the gear on, and third I don't think you should be talking about having fun, since having fun is what got you doing community service with my team in the first place-Kris said visibly angry 

Rizzo would've punched him in the face in that very moment if it didn't depend on Kris Bryant to sign his community Service hour sheet and release. 

Party pooper-Rizzo said loudly enough for Kris to listen 

What was that? - Kris replied, knowing he had been rude and Rizzo was right to be angry, but he didn't trust Anthony, not after all what he had read about him. Also, Rizzo had come with this attitude of superstar, and everyone seemed to adore him so far, including his daughter. And who the hell shows up hungover to their first day of community service. 

Nothing-Rizzo replied as he was lifting one of the coolers and taking it out to the field.

Btw Rizzo, could yo go pick up some new gear we ordered to the sports store. I'll give you the adress in a second. 

Rizzo was having a glass of gatorade along with the Kids, when Kris came out with the second cooler with water. As soon as Rizzo saw Kris coming he grimaced, which didn't go unnoticed by Kris.

Here you go, the adress to pickup the gear-Kris handed rizzo a tiny card.

Can I go with you Mr. Rizzo-Kristina asked to Rizz

Sure I'd love to have you as a copilot, but it's not up to me, but your father... I mean coach-Rizzo said smiling and having his fourth glass of gatorade. 

Sorry Kristina, maybe next time-Kris knew very well he would only confirm Rizzo's perception of Kris as party pooper by saying no, but why did he care about what rizzo thought of him. He knew Rizzo wasn't drunk but hungover,  and his refusal to let Kristina go with him was because of jealousy. Kris truly disliked Anthony, and his spoiled brat attitude but it seemed even his daughter was charmed by him.

Rizzo was driving back to the field thinking about how much Kris made his blood boil. He was such a smug, I'm better than you jerk, and also really boring. No wonder his daughter wanted to go with Rizzo, she could recognize a fun  time, unlike her father, whom in all honesty Rizzo had noticed was really handsome, those deep blue eyes, that 3 day scruff, barely taller than himself and a nice caring voice. Too bad he was a boring jerk. A boring handsome jerk. 

The kids heard and saw Rizzo's Ferrari parking, and immediately ran towards him, much to Kris's dismay. Rizz gave them the new gear and then immediately proposed having a game, and dividing the kids in two teams. Team Kris and team Anthony. 

The game went on for 9 innings and it was tied to 3 runs each team. And since the parents would be coming for their children anytime now, they decided that both Kris and Anthony would bat for their teams. The first one to score would win. They flipped a coin and Anthony decided to swing first with Kris  pitching. 

FIRST PITCH-strike

SECOND PITCH- strike

THIRD PITCH- HR

All of Anthony's team cheered and emptied the cooler filled with water. And began chanting Rizzo, Rizzo, Rizzo!

Parents began arriving for their kids and Rizzo went into the office while Kris talked to the parents. 

When Kris entered the office he encountered a shirtless Rizzo, who had gotten out of his soaking wet shirt. Anthony was a sight to behold, he had really big arms, and he had been hiding beautiful curls under his hat all day, and now that Kris was finally getting a really good look at him, he noticed his beautiful Brown eyes, and his disarming smile.

Hey coach, I was wondering would you sign this for me-Rizzo was handing Kris his community Service hours sheet.

I will sign it weekly if you don't mind. Also, be sure to be here half an hour earlier tomorrow to make up for the time you missed today-Kris said doing his Best not to stare at Rizzo's body and keep things proffesional

Sure, thanks-what a waste of time, Rizzo thought. and what was the big deal about having been half an hour late for his first day

And btw-but before Kris could finish that sentence he heard the door of  his office being slammed

What a fucking jerk! - Kris yelled in frustration. He was about to apologize about the rude commentary he made to Rizzo earlier that day, when that stupid, entitled and handsome jerk had already left. 


	2. Cancelled

Anthony hated waking up early, he was definitely not a morning person, he was glad baseball matches were played from noon onwards, otherwise he would have to find another job and sport. But he had set his alarm at 7 am, so he could take a shower, have breakfast and be at the field at 8, just half an hour earlier as Kris had told him. He reckoned it hadn't been the best first impression, showing up late and hungover to his first day of community Service. Kris being jealous of him and the attention he was getting from the Kids and his daughter, surely contributed to animosity Kris didnt even tried to hide towards him. Anthony knew better than to make an enemy of the guy who was responsable for his community Service. 

Rizzo found it weird that when he arrived, Kris and his daughter were nowhere to be seen. But then again he thought maybe Kris would arrive on his regular time, and just have Rizzo wait for him for half an hour, like Rizzo did with Kris the day before. Anthony walked towards Kris's coach cabin and tried to open a window but it was shut from the inside. Being an impatient child like adult, Rizzo found himself utterly frustrated for having to wait sitting on  a bench at the dugout. 

****

The bell over the door rang as soon as Rizzo opened it. He was greeted by an old lady, with a tag over her uniforme, in which it could be read Greta. 

Well she didn't put much effort into finding a name for the dinner-Anthony thought as he sat down in one of the booths of Greta's dinner 

You must be the new assisting coach, Alfred Rizzo, right? The old lady said in a kind hearted tone

It's Anthony, actually, but yeah I'll be working with coach Bryant until January. - Rizzo said thinking about how there are no secrets in small towns. Greta also noticed how rizzo grimmaced when mentioning Kris 

He didn't mention you were so handsome, I guess the name Anthony suits you, all the Anthony's I've known have always been handsome.-Greta said nonchalantly, to a surprised Rizzo, who almost spat the coffee Greta had just served him. 

Didn't know he talked about me-Rizzo said having a sip out of his cup of coffee

Oh, yes. He was so nervous that he was going to be overshadowed by you. I told him not to worry about a thing. He could've make it to the majors, you know, but he chose to stay because of kristina. Being a single dad he didnt want to be always on the road and absent from Kristina's life. - greta said, noticing Rizzo's surprised exprrssion

Didnt know that, I guess the majors aint for everybody-Rizzo said kind of smugly 

Would you like anything else or just coffee-Greta asked

Just the coffee, I'm just waiting for coach Bryant to arrive for the practice, I got here a bit early-Rizzo answered to a surprised Greta

Oh, I guess he must have forgotten to tell you, there's not going to be practice today. That's why Bobby is here-greta said signaling to her grand son, and this time  Anthony did spit his coffee

I'm sorry, what?-Rizzo muttered in disbelief.

Suddenly all the positive thoughts about Kris and how apart from him being handsome, he was a good if boring dad, disappeared. And all that Rizzo could think was of how fucking mad he was, he had gotten early for nothing, and that Bryant asshole didnt even bother to notify him, there was going to be no practice.

*****

Rizzo was just in front of Kris's house, full of rage. He had managed to remain calm and get Kris's adress from Greta, with the excuse of having to talk to him about something  urgent. 

Open the fucking door, Kris Bryant-Anthony could be heard yelling as he knocked over and over on the Door of Kris's home. 

Suddenly the Door opened, much to Rizzo's surprise

What's happening?-A surprised Kristina asked to a now embarassed Anthony

Hey, Kristina, could you call your dad I need to talk to him-Anthony said visibly blushed, and rubbing his neck in embarassment

He's asleep now... He's sick- Kristina said standing in the frame of the Door. 

Oh I see-was all Rizzo could mutter. 

You wanna come in?-Kristina asked nonchalantly

Nah, I will talk to your dad once he gets better-Rizzo said turning around to leave

Hey baby whats going on, what are you doing here, and who are you talking to- Rizzo immediately recognized that voice, it was Kris who had woken up and was talking to Kristina at the door

Hey Anthony-Kris yelled

Hey Kris- Rizzo said as he stared at Kris who looked damn cute covered in a blanket and blowing his nose. 

Sorry I didn't tell you about the practice today, I totally forgot- Kris said 

Its okay-Rizzo wanted so badly to be mad at him, but his anger had vanished, not only had Kris had apologized, but he could tell Kris was having a bad time with that cold, also the fact that Kris looked so damn cute while being sick did help

Would you stay Anthony and have some chicken soup with us? - Kristina asked

Sure, why not-Anthony replied to both Kris and Kristina's surprise.

 

 


End file.
